Soul Eater:undead nightmare
by Hover cactus 9000
Summary: Serena the witch of the dead has risen an undead army to tear death city apart!Wll they be able to stop Serena?or will Death City be no longer?Hopefully SOMA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:The real evil.

Deep within a mountain cave sat Serena the witch of the dead she had been meditating for a month and a half to gather her Soul wavelength into a long range disaster bomb,she began to laugh,Asura was never a vital part of her plan he was only a pawn in her felt thoose two warriors of the light had survived by using half of each others Soul Wavelength to create a shield of each others unclapsed her hands and stood up,she was famished and thirsty no food or drink for a month and a half would kill an ordinary person,but not a began to say the incantations

"Life and death join as one to begin hell for thoose who have lived but not died!"Her Wavelegnth realased her evil laugh echoed down the cave,by tonight the dead from Asura's attack will rise and conquer Death City.

*meanwhile at Death City*

Two figures wearing deep black hoods entered the City people stared at them showing a lack of sorrow for the dead their puffy red eyes showing malice and disgust,the two figures rounded the corner into the dead hero Excaliburs apartment,once safefully in the apartment they both pulled off their hoods to reveal Shin and Excalibur they hung up their hoods,Excalibur closed his eyes in content

"There's no place like home,"

"Yeah I might go back to my apartment and play final fantasy,"he said imagining defeating Chaos

"Shin!"Yelled Excalibur,Shin laughed happily

"Do you might If I have a nap?"Asked Shin yawning

"Okay."Said Excalibur raising his eyebrows.

Shin's eyes shot open he jumped off the sofa and checked the time,the clock said 8:30 pm,Shin slowly walked into Excaliburs room he was sitting in his computer chair reading a page off of wikipedia,he turned to his friend

"Your awake,"He said

"Somethings wrong,very wrong!"Shin cried frantically,"You must of had a nightmare or something,"he waved away his meisters screams rent the air Excalibur looked out the window to see a gang of people surronding a woman,he glared at them they tore her apart with their bare hands."We have to get out NOW."Excalibur grabbed a bag and began to fill it with medical supplies,food,a few bottles of water and a kitchen grabbed some more stuff and ran over to his weapon and shoved it in the opened the door and rushed down the stairs to see one of them munching on a old woman,Excalibur handed Shin the bag he transformed into a sword"Come and get some!"Shin turned its bloody face towards them and shrieked,Shin suddered,he planted one foot on the wall and launched himself over it slicing its head off and gracefully landing at the same kicked the door open and charged past the hordes slashing and doing acrobatics over and past shuddered again as an inhuman scream once again filled the air,they charged into Soul and Maka's apartment block and saw one of them smashing the door in,Shin stepped forward as the door gave away Maka and Soul both screamed.

A/N:Thanks everybody for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:a rude wake up call.

Maka lay in bed dreaming about whatever girls her age dream about when an inhuman scream sounded from outside her window,she woke up she slowly slid out of her bed and over to her bedroom door,she was scared there were footsteps outside her room Maka stood tears of fear welling up in her olive green eyes she slowly reached for the door handle when her door was thrown open,she closed her eyes and cried out tears splashing down her felt a pair of hands gently envelope her in a hug,she looked up into a pair of concerned red eyes it was her partner Soul"Maka are you all right?"He asked

"Nnn-no,"Maka stuttered she put her head into his chest and began to shake

"Shhhhh its alright,"whispered Soul guiding her into the living room and onto the sofa

"Did you hear that?"She whispered still shaking

"Yeah I came to check on you,"He put his arms around her looked her into her beutiful green eyes"It'll be fine."He whispered,her shaking stopped and she cuddled into him,his deep crimson eyes always made her feel save and secure.A banging began to sound from the door

"Shit!"Thought Soul"I'd just calmed her down."

He set Maka down on the sofa,her shaking resumed and he creeped over to the door when it was smashed open and a horribly disfigured thing charged through,Maka screamed and Soul took a step back as a large golden sword flew from head downwards,the thing split in two and their saviours were revealed:

"Hello Soul and Maka its been a while."Said a blood splattered Shin!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Explanations!

Soul stared at the two "dead" men,

"What's going on?"Asked Soul but he didn't wait for an answer he walked over to his hyperventilating partner and placed a hand on her shoulder whispering things to her but deep down he was panicking

"Let's start by how we survived,me and Excalibur used half of each others wave length to create a shield so when Kid destroyed the fortress we escaped unharmed,"

"But they erected a memorial in your honour!"Soul cried

"Did they?"He replied,

"Yes,"Maka's breathing had returned to normal but she was still shaking

"Me and Excalibur spent the next month and a half planning and training so we could fulfil our purpose,once we've done we'll vanish for real this time."

"I don't want to vanish,"moaned Excalibur

"Me neither I want to live like a normal person."

More screams came from below

"Soul we really need you to get some stuff,weapons anything to survive we'll cover you."Soul took Maka's hand and began to pull stuff out of the draws,Excalibur nodded to Shin who transformed into a white scythe,Excalibur rapidly spun Shin around,then they came there was about ten of them Excalibur started to swing Shin here there slicing and dicing them,"you ready?!"Yelled Excalibur

"Yeah."He replied,they turned and ran out the door.

A/N Hello sorry todays was so short I'll update fn in a while,until next time review,follow and favourite!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The others

They were all scared being chased by the dead. that sure made killing Kishins look like a walk in the park,"We need to get to the others!"Soul yelled

"Who are they?"Laughed Excalibur

"NOT FUNNY!"Shin yelled they were on the bottom floor and the dead all had their faces pressed against the glass doors

"Maka?"Soul asked"Do you think you can use a weapon?"She nodded her body language changed from scared to brave she took Soul's bag as he turned into a scythe,Excalibur passed the bag to Shin and transformed into a sword,there was a gurgling sound behind them,they turned to see three behind them,

"I'll take behind,"Shin mumbled switching places with Soul the glass doors kicked the middle,then hacked the left ones head off he pointed it at the other zombie and shoved it through the brain and out the turned to see Maka leaping and slashing causing them to drop like flies when a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders,Shin

Yelped as his Wavelength rocketed,as meister and weapon switched causing it to relinquish its grip on Shin,Excalibur waved Shin with two quick swipes head to hip he ended its reanimated was panting there was still more pouring though the door

"Maka get down,"Yelled Excalibur who spun his partner around and realsed him,Maka ducked as Shin sliced through them screaming "Whhhhheeeeeeee!"He transfromed into a human and unleashed a blistering combo of punches and kicks which ended with him hip-throwing one into a crowd knocking them down like bowling got up giggling Soul and Maka stared at him

"I think our Soul shield addled his brains."Excalibur whispered as they stopped to catch their breath,Shin was spinning around on his foot scythe blades protuding from both his arms and his other foot slicing through the clouds clearing a path in their opinon he was a ballerina he stopped in front of the last one and bowed as two great big scythes shot out of his shoulders through the chest

"Where do Blackstar and Tsubaki live?"Excalibur asked

"Ummmmm,ah that's it Moss apartments."

Excalibur stared at Maka,"Hey Shin its Moss!"He yelled Shin stopped humming Princess of China by Coldplay they began to run again the undead closing in on them...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:The others

They were all scared being chased by the dead. that sure made killing Kishins look like a walk in the park,"We need to get to the others!"Soul yelled

"Who are they?"Laughed Excalibur

"NOT FUNNY!"Shin yelled they were on the bottom floor and the dead all had their faces pressed against the glass doors

"Maka?"Soul asked"Do you think you can use a weapon?"She nodded her body language changed from scared to brave she took Soul's bag as he turned into a scythe,Excalibur passed the bag to Shin and transformed into a sword,there was a gurgling sound behind them,they turned to see three behind them,

"I'll take behind,"Shin mumbled switching places with Soul the glass doors kicked the middle,then hacked the left ones head off he pointed it at the other zombie and shoved it through the brain and out the turned to see Maka leaping and slashing causing them to drop like flies when a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders,Shin

Yelped as his Wavelength rocketed,as meister and weapon switched causing it to relinquish its grip on Shin,Excalibur waved Shin with two quick swipes head to hip he ended its reanimated was panting there was still more pouring though the door

"Maka get down,"Yelled Excalibur who spun his partner around and realsed him,Maka ducked as Shin sliced through them screaming "Whhhhheeeeeeee!"He transfromed into a human and unleashed a blistering combo of punches and kicks which ended with him hip-throwing one into a crowd knocking them down like bowling got up giggling Soul and Maka stared at him

"I think our Soul shield addled his brains."Excalibur whispered as they stopped to catch their breath,Shin was spinning around on his foot scythe blades protuding from both his arms and his other foot slicing through the crowds clearing a path in their opinon he was a ballerina he stopped in front of the last one and bowed as two great big scythes shot out of his shoulders through the chest

"Where do Blackstar and Tsubaki live?"Excalibur asked

"Ummmmm,ah that's it Moss apartments."

Excalibur stared at Maka,"Hey Shin its Moss!"He yelled Shin stopped humming Princess of China by Coldplay they began to run again the undead closing in on them...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The mansion

Blackstar held a sword,Excalinur held a scythe and so did all stood on the roof of Stars apartment watching the hordes congregate around the house,

"So what's the plan?"Asked Excalibur he knew it but it was ridicoulously dangerous

"We jump off the roof use our weapons to slow our desent and hack through them until we get to Kids mansion!"Replied Maka,Excalibur sighed this was gonna be trio of meisters all looked at each other and without further ado they jumped Shin transformed on the way down and seized Excaliburs hand two scythes burst out his arms so he could grapple onto a balcony

"Stop!"Yelled Shin

They all obeyed seizing balconies

"What's wrong?"Cried Maka

"They'll tear us to shreds,"Shin replied Excalibur smiled his weapon and meister was changing back to himself,instead he hoisted his weapon onto the balcony

"Ligggghhhhhhttttt buuuuulllllllbbbb!"Cried Shin he leapt over the balcony and turned and stuck his toungue out,a ton of scythes shot out his back spearing his targets,when he landed he looked like an angel with blades for rest followed,Soul led the group to Kids mansion,the golden gates were closed and upon a podium stood Kid blasting the hell out of anything that saw them smiled and took aim shots began to rain down upon them

"Kid its us!"Screamed Soul

"I know but why are Excalibur and Shin behind you?"He asked not lowering his guns

"They used some kind of technigue that addled with Shin's brains,"he replied indicating Shin who was idly humming whilst slashing them all to bits and pieces,Kid sighed and opened the gate to allow them they were safe!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Smiles of fate more like smiles of grenades

"Welcome to Death Mansion!"Said Kid survivors were gathered around either talking,eating or were staring at Shinigami-samas mandolin Uncle Bob which was set in a glass case

"The armoury is upstairs in case the reanimated corpses get through thoose gate,bathroom is over in the corner."Said Kid Excalibur looked around

"Where's Shin?"He asked frantically they all shrugged,then it dawned on him

"Oh shit,"He pegged it up the stairs to see the window wide open,I stuck my head out to see Shin throwing grenades

"Its not smiles of fate its smiles of grenades!"Shin giggled as explosions consumed the hordes,he then pulled up a RPG and began to lose his balance he swayed trying to aim straight he blasted them all sky high,he stood there sticking his toungue dragged his partner in

"What the hell are you doing?"Cried Excalibur

"Nothin much,"Laughed Shin

"You could've blown the gate to bits then we would've been in trouble!"Excalibur roared,meanwhile Soul stood with Maka on the balcony overlooking Death City he turned and grabbed her hands

"Maka if we don't make it out of this alive I want you to know I love you,"Her emerald green eyes met his red wine eyes

"I love you to I've loved you since our first meeting,"Her voice cracked,she noticed tears welling up in his eyes tears began to pour out of her eyes as her partner kissed her they both began to cry they knew that they wouldn't make it out alive.

A/N:Awwwwww so much mushy fluff,sorry todays was so short I'm feeling ill at the moment but I'm gonna continue publishing,for a short time they may not be to long!Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:The pervy Professor has a soultion!

Kid was rounding up the survivors into a crowd handing out weapons and instructions,Spirit stood aside with Stein

"Where's my Maka?"Cried the red head

"She's upstairs with Soul,making out!"Giggled Shin

"WHAT!"He screamed about to run up the stairs to stop them when Stein grabbed him,but he struggled Stein was about to use soul force when elecricity pumped through his looked at Kid who had tazerd Spirit he tossed it to Stein who shrugged and began to shake Spirit

"We need you for this,"The professor said

"Right everyone here's the plan,"Called Stein"We are going to take a secret passage to my lab where I'm going to create a cure for all this!"Everyone began to murmur Steins lab was a fortress with all kinds of defences"We have also identified the cause as a witch going by the name Serena,"People started panicking she was ledgendary among witchs,

"I am leading a squad of people to kill her in case Steins cure fails,"Kid announced"This will consist of me,Liz,Patty,Soul,Maka,Star,Baks,Excalibur and Shin."He finished,they all began to scream as they heard the sound of gates being broked down,

"Let's go now!"Commanded Stein

Everyone followed him into a passage hidden in the wall,just at that moment Maka and Soul came downstairs

"Maaaakkkkkkkaaaaaa!"Cried Papa he ran over to her"Soul you bastard how dare you have SEX with my Maka,"

"Excuse me,"Said Soul

"Why's your face all red and swe-"

"Papa we've been crying we know its the end so we are going to love each other to the end!"She replied

"Maka please forgive me for all I've said and done your Papa really loves you,"

Maka hugged ger father and whispered into his ear

"I forgive you."

"Same for you Soul,"

"Hey cool guys always accept aplolgies from their girlfriends dads,"Smiled Soul

He smiled and ran after Stein,sealing the wall behind came to Makas eyes its could possibly be the last time she saw her father!The door began to shake,everyone took their places all holding their partners.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The ultimate destruction!

The door splintered began to break Excalibur gripped his scythe tightly

"Yo Excalibur,"Said Shin

"What?"He replied

"You need to allow your hate to flow,"He laughed,the door was beginning to shake he frowned but took a deep door exploded into pieces and the hordes charged through

"Soul resonance!"Eight voices yelled,Shin changed into a large scythe which now had a black blade due to Excaliburs anger and was crackling with electricity,Maka held witch hunter,Kid was aiming his dual death cannons and Tsubaki had a huge storm of electricity gathering around her power realsed causing all the windows in Kids mansion to slashed and shot their way out of there,the electricity from Shin passed between the crowds making them explode into clouds of blood,Tsubaki's thunder field stopped anything from touching them,Kids death cannons shredded and Makas witch hunter made it one gentle touch would tear through got to a armoured van Kid started up the van and everyone leapt into the the time they was on the road everyone was panicking,Shin looked around all his companions they all looked had been several hours Patty was rocking back and forth singing giarffes,Maka had curled up on Souls lap and Blackstar was crying out something about how his godly powers will save us all."EUREKA!"Yelled Shin he leapt up"Kid she's in the mountains,she needs somewhere secluded and somewhere her Wavelength will travel far!"

They heard Kid yell something like we need to stop for fuel,

"Maka I'm going to get something giraffe related for Patty,"Muttered Soul sliding her off his lap,he walked into the station drawing out scythes in case of attack,he grabbed a giarffe mini plush and made his way back to the van his eyes widened it was chaos blood splashed was screaming wheeeeeee as his meister spun through the crowds with ease Soul ran into the back Maka had matched her Wavelength with Pattys

"EVERYONE IN THE VAN!"Yelled Kid.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Are we there yet?

"Are we there yet,are we there yet?"Patty whined playing with her mini plush giraffe

"NO PATTY!"Screamed Liz from the front she was going crazy they had escaped the petrol station hordes and they was about to make another stop.

"Alrighty everyone out,"Kid said they stood up waiting for info"We've stopped for a toilet break,"

Everyone's jaws dropped there was a apocalypse going on and Kid wanted to stop for bathroom breaks

"Hurry I don't want people whining they are going to piss themselves because they will I'm not stopping after this,"Kid turned and marched in the direction of the bathrooms of the petrol station,once everyone had done their business and stocked up on food and drink they were off started snoring everyone had been up for at least twenty-two hours one by one they began to drift off,it had been eight hours when Shin woke up and looked at his sleeping companions they all looked like people who wouldn't expect to meet a sentinel in their passed the time by playing around with his scythes Patty was singing a song probably orientated around giraffes he shook his head in felt something was going to go wrong Shin got up being careful not to alert anyone he gently tapped on the sliding metal cover Kids golden eyes answered

"Yeah,"He yawned

"Stop I've rested perhaps you could stop and I driv-"

"No!"Kid replied plainly then without a warning his eyes began to droop"No I can stay awake don't worry,"He said drowsily he rolled his eyes and pulled walked into the drivers seat and took some deep breaths and thrust both feet down onto the acceleration Liz jolted awake and stared at him opened her mouth wide and screamed."Shhhhhhhhhh,"Cried Shin waving his hand around Liz simply stared gob smacked as the little van shot through the small crowds of undead splattering them against the vans windows and opened the little shutter and looked in most of them had woken up

"Ladies and gentleman we have reached our destination!"Laughed Shin pointing to the huge mountains in the background.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Ascent into hell...

The group all stood at the bottom of the huge mountain scratching their heads trying to figure out how to scale it,they all decided they would do a simple walk up and search for the cause of their began to climb up the steep stairs leading to the top they walked for three hours before they came across a thick layer of snow

"Almost there!"Kid yelled as they began to wade through the hip high snow,Patty hopped onto Liz's back Kid was first to step forward but he didn't know what was going to happen next...

*Serenas cave*

The witches eyes flew open someone had triggered one of her security symbols she tapped a symbol by her feet and a image of the group of heros appeared

"Let's show them what happens to tresspassers,"She pressed a white symbol behind her a rumbling sounded from outside her cave covering her maincal laughter.

*outside*

"What was that?"Kid readied himself when he heard the loud rumbling huge boulders of ice began to fall from a long strip of clouds

"We can't run from them!"One of the group yelled but no one could hear,

"LIZ PATTY NOW!"Kid grabbed his twin pistols and started shooting at the boulders breaking them but it didn't stop them,Shin grabbed the holy sword and yelled "Shining wave!" A bright light shone like the suns rays and the rocks exploded into thousands of razor sharp shards Maka slid to the front

"Everyone get behind me and Soul!"She yelled as everyone retreated back behind Maka who rapidly spun her scythe.

*Inside of Soul's mind*

"What do you want?!"He snapped at the laughing red devil

"Play a song for me yes,yes play for me you choose!"He enjoyed to torment Souls day and night dreams,he sighed and took a seat at the piano began to play starting off light then becoming darker after around half a minute Maka's voice echoed around the dark room

"Get behind me and Soul!"He looked away and began to play again,at the end of the second verse the young albino slammed his fingers down onto the keys electricity buzzing out the four keys he felt Maka spinning him around as the electric reached the felt the blade getting longer and sharper the handle got longer.

*Normal world*

Maka felt a buzzing in Souls shaft she looked down at him the scythe was trembling it grew and sharpened blocking all the spiky shards defending her friends preventing them from being ripped into bloodied shreds the little shards shattered like closed her eyes and cried out as she entered her fiances mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Maka and Soul vs The Devil

Note:This is a parallel time and at this moment the time in the real world has stopped so its like a paradox thing.

Maka stood on a black and red checkered floor she noticed that the red matched Soul's eyes Maka could hear beautiful music that only Soul could play,she took a deep calming breath and walked forwards a large green door was blocking her way without hesitating she pushed the door open and a large gust of wind blasted pushed the fabric of her dress down until it stopped she didn't want what's showing underneath to be seen by anyone considering she could sense four life forms up ahead,when the gusts stopped Maka could remove her hands and see what she was up there was no Soul just the smiling midget and two minoutar headed men

"Miss Albarn we have been expec-"The devil was cut off by around sixty blades coming out of almost every part of Maka's body all pointing towards the devil

"Tell me where Soul is you fucking midget!"She growled he gulped taking in the gravity of his situation

"This way,"He murmered Makas glare intensified as her scythe blades retracted into her but she still followed ignoring the minotaur guards who where staring at her with those evil black and red devil opened the door to another gust of wind this time weaker,inside there was several blue candles flickering with images of Soul they looked like nightmares and dreams in the centre of the room upon a soft seat sat Soul Eater Evans playing the same dark song."Soul your alright!"Cried Maka running over to him but he ignored her his head swaying with the music

"Soul?"Whispered Maka the song changed she recognized it from a few years back Maka had bought Soul an electric keyboard for his birthday he'd made up a song called Fur Maka*it was one of those songs that bought tears to her never ignored her when he was playing that keyboard Maka smiled as Soul looked up as though he had come out of a trance

"Maka?!"Soul stopped playing and stood up,she leant in and kissed him deeply they pulled away from each other as the devils cruel laugh echoed around the strange room."Play another song,"The devil giggled Soul grabbed Makas hand and pulled her behind him

"I refuse to be tortured and tormented by you," Maka looked at her partners snow white spikes she had the sudden urge to feel them between her fingers

"NO YOU ARE MY SERVANT AND YOU LIVE TO BE MY VESSEL!"The devil screamed his voice distorting,Maka cried out as the room began to shake Soul turned to face Maka when the shaking increased she curled up into a trembling ball."Alright I'll play just leave Maka alone!"Yelled Soul as soon as the last word came out the shaking took a place at the piano and once again began to play Fur Maka again electricty buzzing out the keys Maka still sat there shivering in horror Soul felt a shadow come over him,he looked up see the devil towering over him about to absorb was a loud crack like splintering wood and the huge devil stummbled back glaring at Maka who held a Oak chair which now resembled a pair of chopsticks with a click of his fingers,dozens of those minotaur headed people appeared their shiny red and black eyes filled with excitment and their great wet tounges dripping with saliva."KILL THEM!"Screamed the devil


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Its over...

Note:still in Souls mind.

"Maka now!"Yelled Soul a golden light shined and Maka now held her black and red scythe another bright light blinded them and each of the minotaurs transformed into weapons leaving four left each with different began to run at the pair Maka yelped and rolled away from the first which punched straight into the wall behind her blowing it into rubble it drew its arm out its hand positioned sideways and a group of red symbols appeared down its arm to reveal a blade of red energy like a gulped but regained her stance the one which didn't have a wrist that was buzzing with energy had a razor sharp sword,Maka spun Soul around drawing up a weak wind the sword minotaur attacked first it swiped low but three quick slices the sword minotaur exploded into golden meisters jaw dropped

"What is this UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI!"Screamed Maka to her weapons amusement

The final butler attacked swiping diagonally Maka blocked it she heard Soul scream,Maka peered at her partner who had blood spilling out of his left arm any deeper and he would of lost his arm."Maka focus here he comes,"

"Soul its like when we was fighting Crona!"Cried Maka dodging the strikes

"Look Maka I'm not getting sliced in half again so please start to fight back,"She sighed without effort she dodged right and sliced into clean halves

"There you happy?"She snapped as a blood drenched Soul appeared

"What crawlled up your ass?!"He asked sounding annoyed

They continued to shoot insults at each other when the devils cruel laugh echoed eriely around them they both turned and glared at the giant creature Maka grabbed his weapons hand and once again she held her scythe.

"Its feeds off of anger and hatred,"

"Well you never show it,"

Soul sighed irratibly as the devil clicked his fingers and once again summoned demon butlers but this time there was more the room was crowded and Maka was begining to feel worried that they wouldn't make it out,Maka ran at them adrenaline pushing her faster she attacked fast and hard somersaulting through the crowds slicing them Maka had finished the golden butterflies had gathered in a swarm around the room making it even harder to see Soul transformed to grab Maka as she collapsed from exhusation,her mind was hard at work until she realised what she had to do!

"Soul I'm sorry to tell you this but."

"What Maka?"Soul asked his eyes widening with fear

"I'm not ready for a realtionship with someone right now,I mean if we had kids wouldn't that mean they are children with devils in them what if they became psychopaths but I'm so sorry,"She leant in and kissed Soul before turning and walking could hear a dry sniff from Soul as she walked away from Soul...

A/N:Sorry I dragged todays chapter out a bit but I will end the paradox after chapter 14 so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Lies.

Maka turned tears in her eyes to look at Souls they were glazed he was trying not to cry the devil began to scream Souls sadness was draining its strength her gloved hand took Souls and she once more held her weapon Maka ran forward screaming as loud as she could and sliced the devil into quarters,the devil exploded blasting the pair backwards as darkness ingulfed them.

*End of the paradox woohoo*

Maka looked up everyone was staring at her

"Maka-chaaaannnnnn are you okkkk?!"Trilled Patty

"Urrr yeah I'm fine,"Groaned Maka Soul looked at her his eyes glazed once again

"Soul..."Maka stood up

"No Maka its fine,"Soul shook his head

Maka laughed

"No stupid I lied it is an emotion that damages the devil therefore stunning hi$ for us to slice it into pieces!"She giggled she pulled him into a tight hug

"Maka say the two words so I belive you!"Soul said from her strangley wet shoulder

"Soul your not crying are you?"Maka asked

"No cryings not cool!"Came a chocked voice from her shoulder

"Well I lo-!"

Serenas cackle sounded

"Like I'd ever let you say it!"She screeched and more symbols lit up causing a barrage of ice needles to fly towards the pair,however there was no blood no screams just a tall figure with bright red hair and a deep black jacket with his arms spread wide stopped the assualt."Papa!"Screamed Maka realesing Soul and running over to her Scythes knees gave out and he fell onto the white carpet of snow staining it red,tears streamed from her eyes as she gripped his tie dripped onto his bloodied suit Soul gently pulled her into a hug Maka began to sob,he gingerly patted her back allowing her let all the emotions she had kept in since she had woken up to an crouched down next to her bestfriend whispering things into her ear Maka merely shook her head

"I need to do something,"Muttered Shin walking over to Excalibur who transformed into a angelic sword Shins expression hardened

"This is for your father,"Shin growled charging forward screaming golden wings sprouted out of his back allowing him to move faster his normal personality was began to smash Excalibur into the icey peak in front of them chipping it away bit by bit,Shin thrust Excalibur straight forward pushing a wave of god-ley light burning and melting away a hole into the witches sprinted into the cave the group could hear screams and sword against sword Soul picked Maka up bridal style and began to run into the yelped the witch had a elegant sword which was rammed into Shins shoulder but he kept running forward even though it was tearing through his shoulder there was a flash of black light and the pair lay on the ground electric buzzing through prepared to fight and began to charge forward...

A/N:The story is coming to an end oh nooo but I need suggestions for book 3 I hope to have Medusa in it that's one thing,if anyone has any ideas tell me in the reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Finale!

"Welcome to m-,"The witch was cut off by Blackstar

"WE DONT NEED A SPEECH JUST GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!"He screamed Serena looked afronted,the witch kicked an attacking Blackstar into the cave wall blocking an attack from Maka Serena sent a blast of shadow energy into Maka and Soul knocking them pointed his guns at the witch and fired each hit rattled her sword but never wavered as she blocked every ducked dodging a blistering combo of kicks and punches from Blackstar with a flourish she knocked the entire team down,soon everyone was on their feet weapons in hand Serenas giggle was erie as it echoed around the frozen cave

"You never learn do you!"She held her side laughing hard

"You know what shut up you foolish fool!"Yelled Excalibur her laughing increased

"Let's play a game!"Serena waved both hands and muttered an incantation the air shimmered and a bright light followed,a moment later everyones weapons stood in human form looking stunned.

"It appears as though we've been blocked from our weapon form!"Soul stepped back staring at the powerful witch

"Now for the FINALE!"Serena began to move her arms into a very strange earth rumbled and filthy rotting hands burst forth followed by bodies,mouths glistening with saliva and took a matter of seconds for them to realise it was a trap Serena broke out into a fit of giggles

"What the fu-"Maka was cut off when a jaw full of sharp teeth bit into her hip,neck and legs the rest followed suit,soon the room was filled with screams of ice lair was now almost completely red the snow like a carpet of the deepest red,soon their screams had reached a new level Serena cruel laughter was cut off by a fist slamming into her Albarn staggered backwards his entire body still coated in sharpened icicles sending rivers of crimson blood onto the ground

"You filthy bitch hurting my Maka I'll KILL YOU!"Black and grey scythe blades burst out of his arms,legs and back Serenas laughing ceased Spirit pounced onto the ceiling and kicked off,using the momentum from his fall Spirit stuck his legs out in front of him shooting like a missle he sliced through her right witch screamed as her arm melted into dust the corpses still chewing on the group vanished into dust with a poof all of the dust swirled towards the screaming witch and reformed into an out her sword she sliced a X into Spirit

"Papa!"Maka crawled over to her father now lying on the ground more blood spilling out of him Spirit stroked his daughters soft blonde hair and smiled

"Maka I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you or mama but pl-"Spirit was cut off when he cried out floating above him was a sword of black the last ounce of strength in him he pushed Maka away as it fell fast into the Death scythes chest Maka instantly began to scream and cry at the same time,the young meister leapt to her feet and began to sprint towards the cackling witch when a strong pair of hands grabbed her arms."Maka no don't,"Soul grunted pulling her back whilst Serena for the thousandth time exploded with laughter

"Enough is enough we are done playing,Excalibur now!"Yelled Shin there was a golden flash and in front of Shin was the holy sword."Let's go healing resonance!"(My favourite Soul Eater line apart from FOOL XD)Excalibur and Shins souls began to resonate casting a golden light over the wounded team of meisters and weapons stiching up all their wounds and destroying the poison infecting their began to shoot at the witch whilst Blackstar flew around the room kicking and punching Serena like a rag doll,Excalibur transformed to a human as Shin turned into a scythe."Soul resonance!"Cried Excalibur and once more the two pure souls resonate sending shivers down Excaliburs spine

"WITCH HUNTER!"Screamed Excalibur sprinting forward holding the legendary witch hunter Excalibur leapt up spun in a 360 degree circle before bringing his partner down witch screeched and pulled up a shield of red light to block the witch destroying of light began to shine out of the place the scythe met shield then with a flash of light everything was over...

*Kingdom of light*

"Where are we?"Shin merely shrugged he was sat on a chair sipping tea

"Shin tell me NOW!"Growled Excalibur

"We're at the kingdom of light the goddess called us here for some reason I'm waiting for her now!"Excalibur took a seat and poured himself some tea he sipped it thinking about the events of the past month or so.

*Time skip*

"Shin Excalibur nice to see you again!"A graceful smile spread across the gods face

"I think your wondering why I called you here right,well I know you won't win that fight so I'm unlocking the seal on Shin!"

"But that means..."Excaliburs eyes widened

"The eye on the shaft will vanish allowing Shin to unlock his full potential,"The goddess touched Shins head and a symbol of an eye just like the one on Shins weapon seal cracked and shattered Shins eyes widened and he let out a earth shattering scream

"Its part of the seal breaking process it'll stop in a minute!"She soothed and sure enough the pain ceased

"Let's go we gotta a world to save and a soul to destroy ok!"Shin was pulled up by Excalibur

"Good luck!"She smiled and waved goodbye.

*Back to the cave*

"God killer!"Excalibur cried and the witch hunter changed in shape and size into a black and white,monstrosity of a scythe after all it was the same size as Shin and Excalibur on top of each ceiling began to drip the sheer power of the god killer melting away at the ice but the witches shield wouldn't break there was a loud splat and Serena realized that Blackstar had the enchanted sword shoved into her right she could retalite a scythe sliced into her left hip she gasped next was Kid who pranced behind her and let it rip,bullets exploded leaving a cloud of smoke around the woman with two blades sticking out of the smoke cleared the red shield was down and the god killer was slicing her into halves

"We did it!"Cried Shin

"WE DID I THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR SAVED THE WORLD!"Screamed Blackstar making everyone laugh hard

"Let's slice the soul in half it'll repair the damage done to the people!"Excalibur readied himself

"Let's go!"Excalibur sliced the purple soul in air blasted forwards everyone covered their eyes when the removed their arms,Spirit Albarn had purple energy surronding him melting the icicles and healing his wounds he rose coughing and spluttering tears of happiness dripped down Makas face as she turned and embraced her father everyone watched crisis had been averted but everyones time comes even sentinels...

A/N:Yay almost over then it'll be onto the final book woop woop well thanks for reviewing and reading until next ~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Sayonara!

Shin and Excalibur turned to the team whi all looked frazzled but alive,a single ray of sunlight gleamed through the caves hole to reveal the clothes were torn and bloodied which also revealed their tired eyes and random laughs,pretty soon everyone was laughter eventually died down when they realized what's happening next,Excalibur sighed allowing the light to shine on arms began to break into small shards of lights Excalibur gave them a small sad smile."Well I'll see you all very soon won't we Shin!"Excaliburs smile widened they began to say their goodbyes exchanged a few hugs and handshakes one or two tears were the time everything was done alls that was left was Excaliburs torso and head,eventually Excalibur broke apart leaving an echoed goodbye

Shin was almost complete as well

"Bye bye you guys!"He giggled as he vanished just like his partner with a bright flash Shin was gone...

*Bottom of the mountain*

Soul picked Maka up bridal style towards the van despite her protests,Maka blushed redder than a tamato she yawned loudly despite her Soul placed her on his lap when they had reached the van,Kid started the van without a word

"Yaay we saved Death City~"Patty randomly burst out making everyone jump

"Shhh Patty!"Liz waved her arms around trying to calm her hyper little sister. But she kept on buried her head into Souls chest and began to drift off to a deep sleep and once again everyone had fallen asleep all except Kid who was driving.

*Back at Death City*

The gang exited the van to an explosion applause looking around on utter shock,all of the residents that were both alive and dead before hand had gathered in long rows applauding them for defeating the witch waved and smiled putting on a show making the crowds practically trample over each other to get a glimpse of the ledgendary Death the group had saved Death City but not the world...

A/N:Not the world hint!Until book three there will be a couple stories in between so stay tuned!


End file.
